ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Adventures of Shale and Neido Mission XIV- Special
Note: Greetings Reader, what you have just clicked on is Adventures of Shale and Neido Mission XIV. It is a Special that you won't forget. Rated A for Awesome. Zane woke up. Kai said" What happened?" Jay said" I went to see where Zane was, and he was here" Kai said" Did you see a vision?" Zane said" If I did, I don't remember it" Slithraa said" The plan is fully complete, we shall ssstart it now" to Spitta. Spitta repeated what Slithraa said to the Skulkin and the Serpentine. Lord Garmadon said" It is time to invade Ninjago!" Mezmo and Spitta were sent to the Serpentine bus. They were waiting for the Serpentine, and the Skulkin to board. The two started to play cards. Chatter was heard. The Serpentine and the Skulkin got on board. Mezmo said" Slithraa, Lord Garmadon, Skalidor, Acidicus, and Fangtom are ssstill in the Underworld" Spitta nodded. Lord Garmadon said" Slithraa, Acidicus, Skalidor and Fangtom, stay with me" They all nodded. Slithraa said" We will observe the Serpentine and the Skulklin from here" A swirl of darkness swarmed Slithraa. Slithraa hissed. Then the swirl of darkness left. Slithraa became darker and partially shiny. Acidicus said" He issss now Dark Slithraa" Acidicus, Skalidor, Fangtom, Slithraa and Lord Garmadon watched as the Grundal came out of the Forest of Tranquility. The Grundal then headed for Birchwood Forest. The two Blizzard Blue Ninjas stood in the fields of Wildwood Forest. The Grundal's footsteps shook the fields. Brad and Gene took out their Sharded Swords. The Grundal roared. Gene was slammed by its tail. Brad threw his sword into its eye. The Grundal chased Brad. Brad jumped on its back. The tail slammed Brad off. Brad landed on Gene and they exclaimed " Ow" The Serpentine Bus dropped off the Skulkin in the Sea of Sand.Chopov was put in charge of the Skulkin. Wyplash said" I don't have to serve you, bonehead" Chopov threw his Golden Dark Blade. Wyplash fell over. Chopov said" You shouldn't be talking, bonehead" Kruncha and Nuckal laughed. Shale and Neido stood in Birchwood Forest. The Bronze Robot was testing its lasers on trees. A roar was heard. The Bronze Robot was alert. The Grundal rammed through the trees. The Bronze Robot fired its lasers. The area was too dangerous. Shale and Neido left. The Falcon flew to Birchwood Forest. The Falcon fired a laser from it eyes. The Grundal was hit. The Bronze Robot fired its Ultra Laser Turret at the Grundal. The Falcon flew away. Suddenly, the area just exploded. The workshop wasn't damaged.. Kai, Cole and Jay went to the Sea of Sand. Zane was resting from his visions. The Falcon spotted Skulkin activity there. Chopov said" Greetings" The Ninja and the Skulkin ran to each other. The battle just began. Brad and Gene recovered. Gene said" Look, A Falcon" The Falcon showed Brad and Gene the Ninja and the Skulkin fighting. Brad and Gene put their ninja hoods back on and ran to the Sea of Sand. Skales attempted to sneak his way out of the Serpentine Bus using the exit. Skales was tackled by Spitta. Spitta said" Where do you think are heading, Sskales?" Skales said" You better ssstand back---- Spitta said" You ssshould" Spitta and Skales fought. Sensei Wu bought Travelers Tea. He was going to the Underworld. He knew something was happening there. He walked to the Forest of Tranquilty. He remembered the last time he visited. The Skulkin and the Ninja still fought. Jay performed the Domino effect. He kicked Chopov into Frakjaw into Bonezai into Krazi. Cole said" Nice" He started to perform the Triple Tiger Sashsay when he was frozen in mid air. Kai said" What happened?" Chopov and others got up. Jay said" Use your fire to thaw Cole out, I'll handle these boneheads" Dark Slithraa said" My honored weapon did as I planned, Now, Cole is frozen and Kai has to thaw him out" Skalidor said" That is what I call serioussssly evil" Lord Garmadon said" You are right, Skalidor" Brad and Gene ran through Birchwood Forest. The Grundal was gone. Its skeleton laid on the snow. The Bronze Robot was damaged. Brad said" Gene, repair the Bronze Robot, I will continue to travel to the Sea of Sand" Kai said" I can't thaw Cole, my fire is weak without my Golden Weapon" Jay said" Whistle for the Ultra Dragon, and get on with Cole" Kai said" What?" Frakjaw stumbled, and his sword cut Kai's new suit. Kai kicked Frakjaw. Jay whistled for the Ultra Dragon. It came, and picked up Cole, Kai and Jay. Lloyd came to the Sea of Sand. The Skulkin attacked. Lloyd perfomed the Domino Effect. The Skulkin laid on the scorching sand. Lloyd said" Wow, I just did Jay's special move, and I can't wait to tell him" Gene repaired the Bronze Robot. It continued to guard the Workshop. Gene looked at the Grundal's skeleton. He remembered he had to help Brad. Shale and Neido were told by Sensei Wu that he was going to the Underworld. Neido bought Traveler's Tea. Shale said" To the Underworld" Neido nodded... Category:Shale and Neido Category:Shale and Neido Specials Category:Fanfictions Category:Stories